


Somerset

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Series: Tentación y castigo [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: Era imposible para él, estar ajeno a la tensión que se producía cuando ambos compartían el mismo espacio. Existía cierta anticipación, cierta electricidad en el aire que Uthred solo había sentido con enemigos y con las personas que luego fueron sus amantes.Todo comenzó en Somerset.Esta historia puede leerse como la precuela de "Tentación y castigo"
Relationships: Alfred the Great/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Tentación y castigo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939435
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No pensaba escribir esta precuela. ¿Pero saben qué? Tienen razón, merecíamos conocer los detalles de aquel mítico primer encuentro entre Alfred y Uhtred. Así que disfruten! Los comentarios y kudos hacen felíz a mi corazoncito!

La harina está por todos lados, no solo cubre casi la totalidad de la mesa en la que trabaja sino que ha caído al suelo y está sobre su persona, en sus manos, su rostro e inclusive sobre la túnica que cubre su estómago luego de haberse llevado las manos a su vientre en gestos inconscientes.  
  
Alfred está ajeno al desastre que ha causado. Su atención esta sobre los panes que con tanto esfuerzo ha preparado. Como no está seguro de cuanto tiempo demoran en hacerse, se obliga a no quitar su vista de ellos mientras se cocinan en el horno de barro. El cansancio pesa sobre sus ojos, su espalda le reprocha el esfuerzo hecho al amasar, su cuerpo se reciente ante tantos días de insomnio.

Cuando cree que ya están listos los retira del horno con cuidado de no dejarlos caer. Sus dedos tocan suavemente la corteza evaluando su cocción.  
  
-¿Lord?  
  
Uhtred estaba patrullando los alrededores del humedal cuando noto la luz proveniente de una de las chozas. Se ha acercado pensando que se trataba de algún criado o de otro guerrero a cargo de la guardia de la noche pero la visión que lo recibe es por demás curiosa. El rey de Wessex cubierto de harina, inclinado sobre lo que parecen ser unos extraños bollos informes.  
  
-Ah Uthred, es tu guardia. Lo había olvidado.-Alfred pasea su vista alrededor del lugar, momentáneamente sin palabras.  
  
-Creo que han salido bien esta vez. No soy un experto, desde luego. Pero recuerdo que una vez vi a una de las criadas del castillo hacerlos. Creo que Iseult, estará complacida luego de haber quemado los panes anteriores..  
  
Uhtred lo observa con atención, la palidez en su rostro, las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, el estado de sus ropas y el errático discurso lo alejan de la versión del soberano que conoció aquel primer día en Winchester.  
  
-Lord, es tarde, debería...

-Ah si, si.-Responde el rey algo ido pero no se mueve.  
  
-Dos guerreros han abandonado mi servicio el día de hoy.-Confiesa repentinamente. Su mirada perdida en una de las esquinas de la habitación.  
  
Uhtred cierra los ojos. Hacía pocos días habían logrado salvar al heredero a la corona, pero ni siquiera eso había hecho que las deserciones mermaran en el campamento. Los ánimos frente a la invasión danesa no mejoraban.  
  
-Los conocía. Eran buenos hombres. Leales.-Suspira, su atención nuevamente sobre los deformes bollos de masa.- Ni siquiera puedo culparlos..  
  
-Lord.  
  
Uthred siente una intensa emoción crecer en él. No. Alfred de Wessex no podía pensar aquello. Desde que habían llegado a Somerset, sentía a Alfred cada vez más vulnerable y eso hacia que una inexplicable perturbación creciera en su interior.  
  
Pero tampoco podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar sus culpas e inseguridades. Alfred se sentía un líder inadecuado. En esos momentos la corona pesaba sobre su cabeza y el bien sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ya había aprendido con su padre y con Ragnar que gobernar traía gloria pero también una soledad muy particular.  
  
-Lord.-Vuelve a intentar llamar su atención para al menos sacarlo de aquel curso de pensamientos.  
  
-¿Puedo probar uno?  
  
Alfred vuelve su atención a él. De pronto es como si se percatara de su presencia. La confusión se refleja en su rostro, antes que el entendimiento se haga presente.  
  
-Oh, claro.-Le dice alcanzándole uno de los bollos y tomando uno para sí.  
  
El bollo esta cubierto de harina y cuando Uthred lo parte, nota como zonas en su interior aun están crudas. Lo lleva a su boca sin dudar.  
  
-Está bueno.  
  
-¿En serio?-La esperanza tiñendo la pregunta del rey es tan notoria que Uhtred siente el repentino deseo de abrazarlo. Alfred lleva su propio bollo a su boca, rápidamente una mueca de asco arruga sus facciones.  
  
-No.-Responde Uhtred sonriendo al tiempo que deja el bollo a un lado.  
  
-Esto solo comprueba que no tiene otro destino que el de ser rey.  
  
Alfred lleva su brazo a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa, en sus manos aun el resto del pan incomible.  
  
*  
  
El fuerte sol de aquel día hace que los insectos invadan el pantano con sus sonidos. La atmósfera es húmeda y pesada. Uhtred observa de lejos como Hild e Iseult conversan con la reina mientras ella alimenta a su bebe. La atención de la reina Aelswith se ha volcado completamente al niño cuyo destino estuvo tan cerca de la muerte. Uhtred está complacido ante la inesperada camaradería que se ha instalado entre ellas, pero en su interior teme que aquello deje al rey demasiado solo.  
  
\- De nuevo está ahí.-Leofric lo sorprende sentándose pesadamente a su lado. Uhtred deja un momento la espada que está afilando para observarlo. Sabe que se refiere a Alfred.  
  
-No ha dormido en días. Pensé que luego de lo del príncipe..-Continua el guerrero con una intensa expresión de preocupación en el rostro.-Hace semanas que estamos aquí. Debió haber dado la orden para patrullar los alrededores, para evaluar el mejor camino para encontrarnos con los ejércitos de Wessex..  
  
-Lo hizo.  
  
Uhtred busca con la mirada la figura del rey. Pronto lo encuentra, su cuerpo sobresaliendo entre los juncos bajo el sol ardiente. Beocca está junto a él, pero a juzgar por los pasos cansinos del sacerdote al regresar, sus palabras no han tenido éxito alguno.  
  
-Lo hizo pero no han vuelto. Si están muertos o han desertado, no puede saberlo. Cualquier opción está envenenando sus pensamientos.  
  
Leofric, escupe al suelo. Su frustración es casi palpable.  
  
-Debe dormir. Descansar y reservar energías para lo que viene. Si nuestro rey no puede pensar, estaremos muertos.  
  
Uthred quisiera poder encontrar palabras tranquilizadoras pero no las tiene. En el fondo sabe que Leofric tiene razón.  
  
*  
  
Aquella noche encuentra al rey sentado fuera de su choza. La mirada perdida en el horizonte oscuro. Sus mejillas enrojecidas por el sol de la tarde. Su aspecto está cada día más demacrado. Uhtred suspira.  
  
-Las noches son diferentes aquí.-Anuncia cuando él toma asiento a su lado.-El aire es distinto, la quietud, la paz..  
  
-Los insectos.-protesta Uhtred aplastando un mosquito en su brazo.  
  
-Ah si, los insectos son una molestia.-Susurra el monarca con cierta diversión.  
  
Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dice nada más. Uhtred se arma de paciencia.  
  
-Lord, debería descansar. Dormir un poco...  
  
-¿El padre Beocca te ha pedido que me hablaras?-Pregunta sin dejar de ver hacia adelante.-¿O tal vez Leofric?  
  
-Con el debido respeto, no es algo que no pueda pensar por mi mismo, Lord.-dice con intención.- Está preocupando a todos.  
  
Alfred lo observa brevemente. Aquella expresión que no revela nada pero que Uhtred conoce tan bien. Lo ha ofendido.  
  
-Me pides que descanse cuando las personas de Winchester sufren bajo los daneses, que descanse cuando los que me rodean dependen de mí para que los proteja, que descanse sin saber si cuando abra los ojos me encontraré solo..  
  
Se detiene. Ha dicho demasiado. Es producto del cansancio, Uhtred lo sabe, pero aquella súbita revelación le permite comprender mejor uno de los temores más íntimos del rey. Alfred se remueve incómodo en su asiento. Por un rato no dice más.  
  
-Déjame solo, Uthred.  
  
-Estaré aquí, Lord.  
  
Alfred se vuelve hacia él. No comprende.  
  
-Estaré aquí mientras descansa. Estaré a su lado todo lo que necesite. No me iré. Es una promesa.  
  
Profunda confusión tiñe la expresión del rey. Por un segundo parece que va a decir algo pero luego se frena.  
  
-No es apropiado de mi parte pedirte eso, Uhtred.  
  
El guerrero se pone de pie, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan característica de su persona en su rostro.  
  
-No, no lo es Lord. Por eso es que yo me estoy ofreciendo.  
  
Discuten un poco más pero en esta ocasión los dioses están de su lado. Quizás se deba al hecho de que Uhtred ha dado respuesta al miedo más intimo del rey, o quizás se deba al tedio producto de debatir sobre lo mismo una y otra vez..  
  
Como sea, Alfred accede a descansar unas horas mientras Uhtred permanece haciendo guardia a su lado.  
  
*  
  
Los pómulos apenas pronunciados, la delicada forma de su nariz, las finas hebras de su cabello dispersas en la almohada...  
  
Uhtred se encuentra a sí mismo admirando en detalle las facciones del monarca dormido.  
  
No es exactamente una situación nueva para él. Desde el primer día sus sentimientos hacia el rey sajón han oscilado entre golpearlo y follarlo. De hecho, Uhtred está seguro que de haber sido un líder danes, su relación ya habría tomado alguno de los dos cursos.  
  
Uhtred, pasea su vista por la choza del rey con aire divertido. Resolver sus asuntos de aquellos modos sin dudas le ahorraría toda la política diplomática al otro y también serviría para descargar las tensiones entre ambos.  
  
Ah, por que si...  
  
Era imposible para él, estar ajeno a la tensión que se producía cuando ambos compartían el mismo espacio. Existía cierta anticipación, cierta electricidad en el aire que Uthred solo había sentido con enemigos y con las personas que luego fueron sus amantes.  
  
El problema era que Alfred no se inclinaba por ninguna de las dos opciones, no pelearía con él porque eso equivaldría a rebajarse a su nivel y tampoco lo follaría por sus convicciones religiosas.  
  
Él era un hombre sencillo, pero Alfred no lo era. Su mundo estaba plagado de estrategias, de planes y política. Jamás elegiría un curso de acción que pusiera en peligro adrede a su reino, lo cual dejaba al danes en un limbo de incertidumbre sobre cómo comportarse.  
  
Aquello lo llevaba a su problema mayor. Esos días en Somerset le habían revelado lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Un sentimiento que iba más allá de la lujuria, de la satisfacción del momento tan común en su pueblo.  
  
No, lo que sentía por Alfred trascendía su propia voluntad. Lo había hecho traicionar a su gente, a la familia que había considerado suya, a Brida y todo lo que creía de sí mismo como danés. Unos días con Alfred habían sido suficientes para voltear todo su mundo de cabeza, para jurarle lealtad y saber íntimamente que la misma no estaba sujeta a su palabra sino a su corazón.  
  
Lo que sentía por él lo hacía permanecer en esos momentos en una choza en medio de un pantano como guardián de su descanso y no escapar como lo habían hecho tantos otros guerreros ante la muerte inminente.  
  
Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Sus sentidos van despertando poco a poco. Primero irrumpe en su sueño el sonido de los insectos, el olor de la tierra húmeda, la ligera incomodidad al sentir su cuerpo caliente, el aire pesado..  
  
Su consciencia va ganando terreno y lo trae lentamente de vuelta al mundo de la vigilia...Y con ella las preocupaciones. El temor por su reino y sus seres queridos pueblan nuevamente sus pensamientos. Sabe que se ha quedado dormido, que el cansancio finalmente lo ha vencido...  
  
Uhtred  
  
Su mente le recuerda repentinamente los acontecimientos vividos previamente a quedarse dormido.  
  
Estaré aquí, Lord.  
  
La voz de Uhtred resuena en sus pensamientos. Había solicitado permanecer a su lado durante su descanso, ahora lo recuerda. Casi instantáneamente un irracional miedo crece en su interior. El danes le ha hecho una promesa y él le ha creído. Pero ¿Qué sucedería si cuando abría los ojos Uhtred no estaba allí?¿Qué sucedería si al volver al mundo real comprobaba que él ya no estaba a su lado? Que lo había abandonado como tantos otros guerreros. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces con su esperanza de recuperar Winchester, con su sueño de una Inglaterra unida?  
  
El dolor le aguijonea el vientre al pensar en aquel escenario. Su mano instintivamente sujetándose a sí mismo para intentar calmarse.  
  
“Uhtred”  
  
Pronuncia su nombre incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Se escucha a sí mismo y se reprocha su debilidad. Su nombre ha sonado como una súplica. La falta de respuesta lo altera aún más. Uhtred no responde. Su mano aferra la tela que cubre su vientre. No tiene sentido prolongar más la espera. Debe ser capaz de afrontar la realidad. Sea cual sea.  
  
Alfred abre los ojos. La luz y los colores llenan sus sentidos. La choza está exactamente igual a la noche anterior. No hay indicios de saqueo, eso es bueno. Su vista recorre ávida el lugar hasta que lo nota. Allí sentado en una esquina del lugar está el danes que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha dado. Su rostro está inclinado hacia abajo y a juzgar por su postura él también ha sucumbido al sueño.  
  
La mezcla de sentimientos: satisfacción, alivio y ternura son tan intensos que por un momento se encuentra perplejo. Jamás había sentido nada parecido con alguien que no fuese miembro de su familia. Jamás se habían despertado en él sentimientos tan fuertes por otro hombre.  
  
Por varios minutos, Alfred permanece en el lugar simplemente reflexionando ¿Por qué se encontraba a sí mismo dándole una y otra vez oportunidades a ese danes que apenas conocía?¿Qué papel tenía realmente Uhtred en su vida para depositar una confianza tan ciega en él que incluso le había confiado la vida de su hijo?¿Por qué no podía concebir la idea de su abandono?  
  
Alfred era un hombre inteligente. Luego de examinar sus sentimientos con cuidado alcanza la conclusión lógica. Su primer instinto es negarlo. De ningún modo él, un rey cristiano, podía estar enamorado de otro hombre. La idea era blasfema y ridícula.  
  
Sin embargo, pronto se reprocha. No. Negar lo que le sucedía no haría que desapareciera. Ya había aprendido su lección con sus gustos carnales por las chicas del reino. Había intentado negar sus pecaminosos deseos sin resultados. No, aquel no era el camino.  
  
Su mirada se centra nuevamente en la figura del guerrero dormido. El cabello ocultando parcialmente su rostro, sus labios semiabiertos y su postura tan vulnerable...  
  
Debía aceptar lo que le ocurría para poder ser cuidadoso con él. Debía conocer su deseo para poder controlarlo, así como intentaba conocer a los daneses para vencerlos.  
  
Aquella era la única estrategia posible.  
  
-Uhtred.  
  
La reacción es instantánea y casi cómica. En un movimiento instintivo el danes esgrime su espada contra entrada de la choza. Aún esta bajo los efectos del sueño por lo que su postura que intenta ser amenazante termina siendo algo torpe. Se queda unos segundos así buscando enemigos invisibles hasta que comprende que ha sido el propio rey quien lo ha llamado.  
  
-Lord, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunta, sin dudas para salvar algo de su dignidad.  
  
Alfred asiente con la cabeza. No puede quitar la media sonrisa de su rostro aunque su consciencia se lo recrimine.  
  
-Uhtred, es necesario explorar los alrededores para salir de este lugar. Te encomiendo esta tarea. Cuando estés listo, reúne a los hombres que necesites. Partirán al atardecer.  
  
*  
  
En los humedales ocurre algo extraño. En aquella tierra casi olvidada de la mano de Dios, es como si el tiempo no pasara. Sin el movimiento ni la muchedumbre de las calles de Winchester, sin las tareas propias que conlleva gobernar el reino, Alfred tiene dificultades para llevar cuenta de las horas en aquel lugar.  
  
El rey no quita su vista del horizonte. Los juncos apenas se agitan con el pesado viento de verano. Un eterno presente.  
  
-No debe preocuparse, Lord. Él volverá.  
  
Se sobresalta. No había notado que Iseult se encontraba a su lado hasta que escuchó su voz. Alfred tiene sus dudas. Ya habían pasado dos días sin noticias del danés. La realidad de que pudiese estar muerto o peor aún hubiese optado por la deserción son ideas que intenta alejar sin éxito con el correr de las horas.  
  
Iseult sonríe. Hay algo en ella, él lo ha notado, que la hace distinta a las otras mujeres que ha conocido. Erróneamente, en un principio ha malinterpretado su atracción como deseo. Pero ahora, luego de lo sucedido con su hijo, comprende que no solo se trata de eso. Sin dudas, la reina pagana era una mujer de una exótica belleza, pero su atractivo no residía únicamente en sus atributos físicos. Existían en ella una bondad y una valentía imposibles. Iseult había puesto en riesgo su vida al intentar salvar la vida del hijo del hombre que la quería desterrada. Había sido un acto de puro altruismo y Alfred sabe que siempre estará en deuda. Su expresión se suaviza al volverse hacia ella.  
  
-¿Eso crees?  
  
Iseult lo observa con aquella mirada tan transparente y a la vez tan llena de misteriosos futuros.  
  
-Claro, Lord. Él nunca lo abandonaría.  
  
*  
  
Los juncos le hacen cosquillas en los brazos y piernas mientras avanza. Sus pies se hunden en el barro, su túnica mojándose con la humedad de la maleza. La noche ha caído sobre ellos.  
  
Estar allí resultaría mucho más agradable que en el día, si no fuera por los insectos. Bandadas de mosquitos intentan alimentarse de él mientras camina. Escucha a Leofric protestar a pocos metros. Alfred siente pena por él, pero no ha podido hacer nada para que el guerrero no lo acompañara en su caminata nocturna.  
  
Desde que Uhtred se había marchado no había podido volver a dormir. Su mente es asaltada por constantes preguntas que lo siguen como avispas. Si el danes no regresaba tenía que estar preparado para adoptar nuevas medidas lo más pronto posible. Cada día que pasaban en aquel pantano era un día más de ventaja para los vikingos.  
  
Se encuentra meditando sobre el mejor curso de acción cuando un sonido a su izquierda lo detiene. La reacción de Leofric es instantánea. Desenvaina su espada y se coloca delante de él en una exhalación.  
  
Los juncos se mueven a pocos metros de ellos. El sonido de pisadas se hace cada vez más fuerte. Alguien se acerca. Alfred mira en dirección a las chozas apenas iluminadas por la luz de las velas. Si los vikingos habían logrado llegar a ese lugar estaban perdidos, la guarnición que le quedaba era escasa para enfrentarse a ellos. Es demasiado tarde para huir.  
  
El pastizal se abre.  
  
Uhtred  
  
Leofric está delante de él. Con vergüenza, comprueba que aquello es lo único que frena el súbito impulso de abrazar al danés tal como lo ha hecho con Beocca días antes.  
  
No tiene tiempo de reprocharse su imprudencia. Rojo. Uhtred está cubierto de rojo. ¿Sangre?¿Es su sangre?¿Está herido?  
  
-¡Lord! Pudimos eliminar al grupo que patrullaba esta zona pero pronto los reemplazaran.  
  
El danes está agitado producto de la reciente batalla. La sangre cubre parcialmente su rostro y buena parte de la piel que cubre su pecho. Su mirada se vuelve nerviosa a los hombres que lo acompañan, uno de ellos está herido de gravedad.  
  
-Hemos encontrado el camino.¡Debemos darnos prisa!  
  
Es como si el rey en Alfred volviera a tomar posesión de su persona. Enseguida asiente con la cabeza. Da ordenes para levantar el campamento y hacerse cargo de los heridos.  
  
No es su sangre. Se encuentra a sí mismo reflexionando por intervalos, mientras se asegura que todo esté listo para su partida.  
  
Mientras habla con Aelswith y Beocca acerca del hallazgo.  
  
No está herido. No es su sangre.  
  
Mientras da la orden para que todos recojan sus pertenencias y se preparen para la marcha.  
  
Ha vuelto. No me ha abandonado.  
  
*  
  
Avanzan lentamente. Los cascos de los caballos se hunden en el lodazal. A pesar de que procuran hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar a los enemigos, los chapoteos y los murmullos de la comitiva son inevitables.  
  
El rey avanza a la vanguardia. Uthred y Leofric a su lado como dos celosos guardianes. Alfred repasa los acontecimientos de los días previos. Reflexiona en cómo su mente ha desvariado, sin dudas producto de su desesperada situación y la falta de sueño.  
  
Mientras cabalgan observa de reojo al danés quien avanza unos metros adelante oteando el terreno. Sin dudas, si lograban salir vivos de todo aquello Uhtred debía ser compensado de alguna manera pero nada más. Ayudarlo era parte de su servicio por su juramento.  
  
Se reprochaba haber visto en Uhtred como algo más que un peón para la construcción de una Inglaterra unida. Uhtred era un hombre sin Dios, un sajón de nacimiento convertido en vikingo. Debía ser muy cuidadoso con él para no dejarse llevar por sus pecaminosos y vergonzosos deseos.  
  
-¡Uhtred!  
  
El danés se gira para verlo. El sol entre los árboles proyectando luces y sombras sobre sus facciones.  
  
-Ve a la retaguardia. Asegúrate que nadie se quede atrás. Conozco el camino desde aquí.  
  
Uhtred lo observa contrariado. Por un segundo piensa que va a responderle pero no lo hace. Simplemente suspira tirando de las riendas para hacer a su yegua retroceder.  
  
*  
  
La traición de Oda el jóven y la muerte del hijo de Uhtred los dejarán inestables emocionalmente. La traición y la muerte se presentan como oscuros fantasmas que se vuelven reales. La presencia del otro será el único consuelo que encontrarán cuando las palabras no alcancen.  
  
Mirándolo en retrospectiva, quizás sean estos hechos lo que influyan también en los acontecimientos posteriores. Quizás en el fondo ambos se han sentido finitos y vulnerables y su forma de lidiar con la angustiante realidad de una vida sin certezas sea dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos más prohibidos.  
  
Quizás...  
  
Continuará..


	3. Chapter 3

Si algo sabe de la guerra, es que prefiere evitarla a toda costa. Él jamás ha sido un hombre particularmente preparado para lucha y aún si lo fuera, si no sufriera de una enfermedad por momentos tan invalidante, también la elegiría como último recurso.  
  
Alfred era un hombre de tácticas y estrategias. Le agradaba conocer y planificar cada uno de los pasos que daba. Cada una de las consecuencias que tenían las decisiones que tomaba en su reino.  
  
En el caso de la guerra, sin embargo..  
  
Había demasiados cabos sueltos. Demasiadas situaciones imprevistas. Un caos que era difícil de controlar. No le agradaba.  
  
Su situación actual tampoco era la mejor. Esperar en aquel campo abierto a la espera de los ejércitos de Wessex los dejaba en una situación vulnerable. Si sus vasallos no aparecían, permanecer en aquel lugar podía llevarlos a una muerte segura.  
  
El rey se pasea silenciosamente por el lugar. Es su manera de testear los ánimos en el campamento. Solo hace un día que han llegado y sus hombres (los que le quedan) parecen haber recobrado un poco el buen ánimo. Salir de los humedales y aquel eterno status que ha sido una buena decisión. Ahora solo les queda esperar.  
  
Ha notado que durante todo ese tiempo Uhtred ha permanecido cerca de Iseult. La reina pagana no se ha alejado de su lado desde la trágica revelación del fallecimiento de su hijo. Alfred se encuentra secretamente agradecido por eso. Días ante él ha estado demasiado cerca de aquel dolor por lo que siente alivio de que el danes pueda encontrar algún tipo de consuelo en ella.  
  
*  
  
Los ejércitos comienzan a llegar una tarde. Lenta pero incesante, la caravana de hombres va llenando el claro con sonidos de cascos y pisadas. Es como si de alguna forma, el rey volviera a encarnarse en él ante la visión. Súbitamente, las tribulaciones que lo habían acechado hasta el día anterior desaparecen como si jamás hubieran existido, su mente se aclara. El miedo y las dudas son cosa del pasado. La emoción producto de la esperanza se abre paso en su pecho y eso es lo que hace que encuentre las palabras para motivar a su pueblo.  
  
Suyos. Ya no importan los desertores. Los que han sucumbido al miedo y a la deslealtad. No. En esos campos solo hay guardianes de Wessex. Hombres que dejarán todo para pelear en su nombre, defendiendo a su familia y sus tierras. Es su deber ser un rey a su altura.  
  
*  
  
El dolor en su vientre es tan intenso que hace que se doble en dos sobre su montura. Es un aguijón que lo atraviesa como un relámpago. El animal percibe su incomodidad y se mueve nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Lord?  
  
Beocca está a su lado. No puede evitar que la preocupación tiña sus palabras aún cuando es consciente que su rey odia la pena que los demás sienten por él producto de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Alfred se encuentra más allá de molestarse por la pregunta del otro. Su atención está centrada en la horrible escena que acaba de presenciar.  
  
El señor de la guerra se pasea sobre su caballo, la sonrisa sangrienta se ensancha al mostrar lo que aferra con una de sus manos.  
  
La cabeza de Iseult.  
  
Alfred vuelve a sentir otra oleada de dolor ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido?¿Cómo ha sido tan insensato para no dejar una adecuada guardia protegiendo el campamento?  
  
Se reprocha a sí mismo. Por un horrible segundo había olvidado contra quien se enfrentaba. Acostumbrado a las estrategias de guerra sajonas, jamás habría imaginado que los daneses tomarían un curso de acción tan cobarde. Tan poco cristiano.  
  
Era su error y se lo reprochará hasta el fín de sus días. Ve a Uhtred romper la barrera de escudos unos segundos antes de dar la orden de atacar. La furia es un sentimiento compartido.  
  
*  
  
Alfred recorre el campo de batalla con la mirada. A su alrededor los soldados sobrevivientes lo vitorean y lo felicitan. Él está centrado en los cuerpos, en contar silenciosamente las bajas. Ha sido una rotunda victoria. Han logrado doblegar y hacer retroceder a la amenaza vikinga, al menos por el momento.  
  
Han vencido, si. ¿Pero a qué costo?. Los cadáveres tanto de daneses como sajones alimentaran el campo. Los últimos rayos de luz bañan el lugar que ya comienza a llenarse de insectos y de olor a podredumbre. Aquella visión reforzará su idea de que como monarca, la guerra siempre deberá ser el último recurso.  
  
*  
  
Uhtred camina entre las tiendas como un fantasma. Pasa junto a los guerreros sajones que ya empiezan a festejar la victoria luego de haber llorado a sus muertos. El alcohol comienza a circular por el campamento. Él también lleva alcohol en su mano. Unos litros que espera, puedan ahogar la pena de su perdida y le den la misericordia de una noche sin sueños.  
  
La cabeza de Iseult se presenta en su mente con la desgarradora fuerza del trauma. Él ha sido el culpable. No pudo ser capaz de protegerla así como no pudo evitar la muerte de su familia ni la de su hijo.  
  
Todas sus perdidas y sus fracasos han sido producto de sus decisiones. Ahora puede verlo claramente. Desde el día en que abandonó a su familia para unirse a Alfred su vida no ha hecho más que ir cuesta abajo.  
  
No puede evitar que su enojo se proyecte hacia el rey. Alfred también era responsable. Sus manipulaciones lo habían llevado a su situación actual. Lo había obligado a un matrimonio condenado por las deudas. No había reconocido su parte en la muerte de Ubba. Lo había empujado a la circunstancia de tener que salir a robar para mantenerse y luego lo había obligado a abandonar a su reina pagana...  
  
-Uhtred.  
  
Uhtred cierra los ojos. Ha sentido la presencia del monarca al ingresar a la tienda pero no desea darle el gusto de devolverle la mirada. Se siente furioso con él pero más aún consigo mismo al haber permitido aquel curso de eventos. La impotencia lo invade al pensar que si hubiese abandonado al rey aquel día mientras dormía, Iseult se encontraría viva en esos momentos.  
  
El rey se acerca tentativamente. Sus movimientos hablan de la cautela aprendida a fuerza de leer el lenguaje corporal de los hombres. El dolor y la tensión en Uthred son casi palpables.  
  
La tienda está apenas iluminada por los restos de un fuego que el danes no se ha molestado en reavivar.  
  
-Uhtred, lamento mucho tu perdida. Ella está con Dios ahora.  
  
Uthred sonríe. Es un gesto sin gracia que aparece en su rostro ante las palabras del otro. Secretamente lo envidia. El rey siempre encontraría sus respuestas en su religión.  
  
-Su cuerpo será quemado según las costumbres vikingas. No será enterrada. Iseult era una danesa, su destino no es estar junto a ningún Dios cristiano.  
  
Alfred contiene el aliento dejando pasar el insulto a su Dios como el producto del dolor de un hombre en duelo. Por largos minutos, permanece allí sin decir más.  
  
-He venido aquí a agradecerte por tu servicio el día de hoy.-Dice luego de unos instantes.  
  
-Wessex está en deuda contigo. Yo estoy en deuda contigo.-Enfatiza,  
  
Las palabras apenas terminan de abandonar sus labios cuando Uhtred abandona su tensa inmovilidad para estar sobre él. Su rostro a centímetros del suyo, sus cuerpos casi en contacto.  
  
Alfred presiente que va a golpearlo. Todo en su postura lo indica. Lo único que lo frena es quizás un dejo de racionalidad que pende de un hilo.  
  
La respiración entrecortada, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Alfred permanece inmóvil, esperando, soportando aquella extraña tensión que siempre cae sobre ellos cuando están juntos en un mismo lugar.  
  
Permanece allí, sosteniendo su mirada. No es desafío sino resignación. Esta vez está allí para sostener, para contener. Se ha jurado no tomar represalias, lo que suceda en esa tienda no será utilizado en contra del danes a posteriori. Lo que se diga, lo que se haga, se jura a sí mismo que quedará entre los dos. Es lo único que puede hacer para honrar la memoria de Iseult.  
  
Los ojos de Uthred se llenan de una emoción que se prueba incapaz de contener. Su mirada azul se empaña rápidamente. Cierra los ojos incapaz de aguantar la impasible mirada del rey. No puede golpearlo. Aunque es lo que desea, lo que se merece..  
  
No se siente capaz de hacerlo. No se siente con las fuerzas suficientes de verlo sufrir a él también.  
  
Súbitamente, abre los ojos. Un roce. Apenas un tímido roce sobre un costado de su rostro. Por un instante su mente lo engaña y cree que es ella. Que todo ha sido un mal sueño. Que nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquel día ha sido verdad.  
  
Abre los ojos.  
  
No es ella sino Alfred quien acaricia tentativamente su rostro en un gesto tan impropio de su persona que los sorprende a ambos. Es como si aquel tímido comportamiento despertara en él aquel deseo que ha intentado contener desde que se conocieron.  
  
Uhtred aferra su mano y lo voltea con una rudeza innecesaria. Alfred no se resiste, no intenta escapar ni llamar a sus guardias. Uhtred lo odia un poco más por esto. Por dejar que lo que va a suceder ocurra finalmente. Lo odia por ser él, quien es el más racional y pensante de los dos, el que permita que lo que ha crecido entre ellos finalmente se libere.  
  
La posición es incómoda. Su brazo doblado hacia atrás y su cuerpo apretado entre el danés y la mesa más cercana. El rey siente el aliento del otro contra la piel de su cuello, percibe como su mano libre arruga la tela que cubre su entrepierna. Él emite un jadeo ante esto, ante una caricia tan ruda sobre una zona tan sensible.  
  
Uhtred parece despertar al escucharlo. Como si saliera repentinamente de un trance, se aleja unos centímetros y libera su brazo. No se aparta, no totalmente. Alfred comprende. Le está dando una opción. Una oportunidad de poner freno a esa locura que sin dudas los condenará.  
  
Alfred está más allá de las opciones. En su pecho existe una vibrante mezcla de sentimientos, una certeza que no ha tenido nunca en su vida. Su mirada busca la de Uthred. La busca y la encuentra.  
  
Todo es un caótico desorden luego de eso. No hay espacio para caricias. Alfred lucha brevemente con sus pantalones para bajarlos. Uhtred apenas lo prepara por lo que el dolor es intenso para ambos.  
  
El rey apoya las manos sobre la mesa para darse sostén. Tiene que morderse su propio hombro para ahogar el grito que desgarra su garganta cuando Uthred lo penetra.  
  
Es brutal. Uhtred se deshace en su interior en furiosas embestidas. Siente sus jadeos entremezclados con sus llozosos a sus espaldas. Una de sus manos sujetando sus caderas y la otra apretando dolorosamente su vientre para darse balance.  
  
Alfred cierra los ojos. Siente la calidez de sus propias lágrimas bajas por sus mejillas. Sabe que no es esto. Que no es así como debía suceder. Que lo que sienten siempre ha sido demasiado grande para poder controlarlo y ahora se ha desencadenado en un acto del que sin dudas se arrepentirán.  
  
El rey se sujeta con fuerza a la mesa para no caer. El dolor en su hombro lo distrae del fuego en sus entrañas.  
  
No es así.  
  
No debía ser así..  
  
Piensa en Iseult. En qué pensaría ella de lo que ocurre entre los dos. Si de algún modo siempre supo acerca de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. ¿Insulta a su memoria con este acto o por el contario sirve como una forma de aliviar el dolor de Uhtred ante su perdida?  
  
Alfred ve como las gotas de sus lágrimas dejan pequeñas huellas húmedas sobre la mesa. No debía ser así, no es esta la forma real del sentimiento que comparten, pero él siente que es la única forma verdadera que puede existir en esos momentos. Su relación está condenada. El dolor y el castigo es lo que merecen.  
  
Siente a Uhtred venirse en su interior con una última embestida tan fuerte, que desplaza la mesa de lugar.  
  
No está del todo seguro acerca de que es lo que sucede después. Solo puede percibir que tiembla, que sus piernas, sus manos, todo su cuerpo tiembla y no puede controlarlo. Vuelve a colocarse la ropa en un gesto inconsciente, su mirada revisa nerviosamente la entrada a la tienda. Repentinamente vuelve a ser consciente de su entorno, de los sonidos a su alrededor. Las voces apagadas de los guerreros en el campo, el sonido de su propia respiración agitada que se entremezcla con la del otro.  
  
Busca a Uhtred con la mirada. Hay algo extraño en él. Uhtred mira sus manos como si de pronto no se reconociera. Alfred siente el terror subir hasta su garganta. Las repercusiones de lo que acaban de hacer se hacen presentes en su mente generando un agudo vértigo.  
  
-No mencionarás lo que ocurrió aquí.-Se escucha decir y se sorprende que sus palabras no reflejen nada de su conmoción interna.  
  
Uhtred asiente con la cabeza, antes de moverse frenéticamente por la tienda. Alfred lo ve tomar su espada, algunas pertenencias..  
  
Se marcha.  
  
Hemos vencido. Su servicio ha terminado...  
  
Se marcha..  
  
Repentinamente es consciente del dolor en su cuerpo. La extenuación producto de la reciente batalla se hace una con lo que acaban de hacer. El dolor por las perdidas se vuelve un peso sólido en su pecho. Descubre que se siente infinitamente cansado.  
  
-¿Lord?  
  
Uthred detiene su salida. Ha escuchado la voz del rey decir su nombre. Aferra sus pertenencias contra su cuerpo. No se siente capaz de pensar con claridad por lo que usa su tacto para mantener el contacto con la realidad. Uhtred se siente navegando en un mar de confusión ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?  
  
-Quédate..  
  
Es él. Es Alfred quien le habla ésta vez y no el rey. Es el hombre que le ha confesado sus inseguridades, que le ha confiado su reino y a su hijo. Lo ve allí increíblemente vulnerable.  
  
La sombra de la amargura se refleja brevemente en sus pensamientos. Podría marcharse en ese instante. No le debe nada. Su deuda está saldada. Le ha entregado todo. Dejarlo allí, solo, aferrando su vientre. Es quizás lo que merece. Lo que ambos merecen. El castigo por sus errores..  
  
No lo hace. No es esa clase persona. No puede hacerle eso.  
  
Uhtred regresa a su lado como lo hará tantas veces más en el futuro. Nota que el rey tiembla, que una de sus manos se apoya firmemente en la mesa para soportar su cuerpo.  
  
Sus acciones contrastan tanto con lo que acaban de vivir minutos atrás que Alfred siente que no se trata de la misma persona. Uhtred lo rodea muy despacio con sus brazos. Con marcada gentileza sus manos se apoyan sobre su túnica y lo acerca apenas contra sí mismo.  
  
Alfred cierra los ojos envuelto en una calidez que debería rechazar. Se siente contenido y protegido de una forma que no puede terminar de asimilar. ¿Por qué debe ser un pecado?  
  
Uhtred se funde en el abrazo que comparten. Esto es. La fuerte necesidad de protección cada vez que está junto a él parece calmarse por un instante. Esta es la forma en que debe ser.  
  
*  
  
La mañana se extiende suavemente por el campo. Una ligera neblina cubre el terreno ocultando parcialmente la muerte.  
  
Uhtred camina entre los guerreros caídos despidiéndose de aquellos que han sido sus compañeros de batalla. Encuentra a Leofric parcialmente enterrado bajo otros cuerpos. Él lo observa unos instantes. Ya no se siente capaz de sentir más dolor. Es un pequeño consuelo que al menos él ha tenido una muerte digna de lo que era. En cambio Iseult..  
  
-Uhtred.  
  
Beocca se acerca con pasos inseguros. La cruz balanceándose sobre su pecho. Se lo nota extenuado.  
  
-El rey solicita tu presencia.  
  
Uthred le dedica una última mirada a su buen amigo Leofric y luego asiente con la cabeza.  
  
-Estoy orgulloso de tí muchacho. Eres digno de lo que se te ha enseñado.-Le confiesa el padre, sin dudas en un intento de consuelo. Su mirada compasiva y empática.  
  
A él le encantaría poder sentirse digno de sus palabras. Poder recibir con orgullo el agradecimiento que ha escuchado por parte de los sajones desde que todo termino. Pero la victoria le sabe a cenizas.  
  
*  
  
La voz del rey tiene la candencia de siempre, suave pero firme. Mientras el otro le habla acerca de la ceremonia de bautismo de Guthrum que se llevará a cabo esa mañana, Uhtred no puede dejar de mirar sus manos. Alfred tiene las manos entrelazadas delante de su cuerpo. De cuando en cuando su pulgar acaricia el dorso de su mano en un gesto inconsciente.  
  
-Tu servicio en Wessex ha terminado, Uhtred. Lo que hagas a partir de ahora es tu decisión.  
  
Uhtred vuelve su atención hacia su rostro sin comprender.  
  
“Quédate”  
  
La noche previa, Alfred le había pedido que se quedara. Esto es lo que había creído y es lo que haría si era Alfred y no el rey el que se lo pedía. Pero ahora..  
  
-Sin dudas tu espada sería de mucha utilidad en Wessex..-Continúa el rey percibiendo su confusión. Sus palabras son pronunciadas lentamente con meticulosidad. Como si las hubiera meditado profundamente antes de verbalizarlas.  
-Pero..  
  
Una pausa. Una pausa que dura menos de un segundo pero que se vuelve infinitamente grande siendo capaz de revelar un vestigio de los verdaderos sentimientos del rey.  
  
-Soy capaz de comprender que tu destino es otro.  
  
Lo dice así. De esa forma tan suya, tan seguro de sí mismo. Tan en control de todo lo que ocurre en su interior.  
  
Uhtred lo ve. Ve lo que esconde su discurso. Entiende lo que hay detrás de él. Alfred le está dando una oportunidad del mismo modo en que él se la dio la noche previa. Sabe a ciencia cierta que el rey es muy capaz de ordenar su permanencia en Wessex. Es capaz de manipularlo o incluso retenerlo por la fuerza.  
  
Sabe que la libertad es un regalo demasiado grande por parte de su persona. Que va en contra de los mejores intereses para su reino. Que es un reflejo directo del profundo sentimiento que comparten el uno por el otro.  
  
*  
  
Alfred lo ve partir desde la orilla del rio donde bautizan a Guthrum. Por un breve instante, ha anhelado que Uthred optara por quedarse. Permanecer a su lado aún sabiendo la condena que eso implicaba para ambos.  
  
Verlo alejarse lo lastima, pero al mismo tiempo le provoca un profundo alivio. Al menos uno de los dos ha sido capaz de tomar aquella decisión.  
  
*  
  
Uthred cierra los ojos. Dejar a Alfred abre un vacío en su interior pero quedarse tampoco es una opción.  
  
Había creído que ya no era capaz de sentir más dolor.  
  
Uthred azuza a su caballo para que vaya al galope. Necesita alejarse lo más rápido posible.  
  
De la muerte..  
  
De Wessex...  
  
De Alfred..  
  
Debe galopar rápido o podría arrepentirse.  
  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta acá llegamos esta vez. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje! Hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como "Sierra Roo"


End file.
